Day 764
by Pantaleon
Summary: After hiding her ECHO recordings all across Pandora, Patricia Tannis returns to her camp and finally can sit back and... relax. explicit content, lemon, pwp, whatever you want to call it.


Patricia Tannis lurched into her encampment and fell onto her pallet. Finally, she had done it. After two months of putting up with filthy bandits, insane maniacs and swarms of abhorrent bugs, she had finally hidden the last one of her ECHO logs.

Furthermore, it had felt good to saw up the recorder. She had forgone using any anaesthetic to reduce his agony, not that she had had any in the first place. The moment when his smart-alecky comments about her research had turned into screeching static had been the best she'd had in a long time. Now his fraudulent parts decayed at the bottom of Piss Wash Gully. Also, she had fed some of the pieces to a bunch of skags by the road, but she had shot them afterward, just to be sure.

Tannis felt surprisingly calm. She hadn't expected everything to go so smoothly. She gazed at the patchy grey ceiling of her shed. It was quiet. Of course, she could smell the subtle scent of decaying corpses and there was the dry staccato of gunshots in the distance, but those never ceased on Pandora.

She had the sudden desire to take a bath. Unfortunately she was still lacking a proper water access, so she had to do without the liquid.

Sluggishly, she got up from her worn out mattress and stretched her arms. A soft moan slipped from her lips.

The concept of "home" was as ridiculous to her as it was primitive, but she had to agree that a secluded base of operations had its advantages and she was content to finally be back.

Outside, a heat haze was scorching the few scrawny weeds. The Pandoran weather was merciless and sweat was glistening on Patricia's skin.

She took off her coat to cool off a bit and carelessly threw it over her chair, her goggles followed and landed somewhere under the table. Someone would clean it up soon enough, but for now she was alone, and that was good.

Patricia ran a hand through her hair. As much as she appreciated having her goggles, it felt great to free her head of these permanent constraints. She closed her eyes and gave in to the gentle caress of her fingers on her soft skin. She realised how much she needed to relax. Quickly, Patricia pulled the gloves from her hands and kicked her heavy boots from her feet. She wiggled her toes, delighted about their newly found freedom. She had forgotten how good the the air could feel on bare skin.

Slowly, her hands wandered up her slim body and traveled towards the leather vest which firmly encased her chest. With her eyes still fascinated by her pink toes, she opened the fastenings of the vest and let her breasts push the tough leather aside. She gasped of relief when she felt the rough fabric rub over the sweat-stained shirt, loosening its grasp. Tannis gently stroked her breasts, as if to apologise for the treatment she had given them lately.

A quiet moan escaped her lips. She had forgotten how good it felt. The ECHO recorder never had cared about things like this.

Her hands were caressing her firm, round breasts and she could feel her nipples harden through her shirt. A warm tingle slowly started spreading from her loins and soon she couldn't help herself anymore.

Tannis ripped off her top and her bra and flung them into some corner. Her trousers were tight and when she tried taking them off, she lost her balance and fell down onto her pallet, while letting out a short shriek of surprise. For a moment she had to recover and just lay there on her worn-out blanket, realising what she was doing:

She was half naked, only wearing panties and her trousers which had formed into a clump around her left foot. She didn't dare imagine what could happen if suddenly some walked into the camp. She would lose all her reputation as proper scientist if some one saw her engaging in such a primitive action. Then again, however, no one had found her camp in a long time and if all else failed, she could always shoot the witnesses. She would probably shoot them anyway, no matter whether they saw anything or not.

Furthermore, her fall onto the pallet had sent a wave of adrenaline through her body, firing up her desire even more.

Without any further hesitation, Tannis moved her revolver within arm's reach, just to be sure, and kicked away her tangled trousers. Now she could finally relax.

One hand cupped her breast, the other one ran up her leg raising goosebumps and making her shiver. Tannis tightly pressed her legs together with delight when her fingers caressed her tummy and then moved upwards to lightly pinch her nipple. She sent her hands to stroke over her inner thighs, feeling the hot sweat condense on her light skin, only to move to the tingling spot between her legs and squeeze the already soaked fabric of her panties.

She had been waiting for this. She had been waiting for this since the day she arrived on this godforsaken rock. She shoved her panties down and out of the way. The tingling in her groin had grown into a raging fire. Hesitantly, she ran one finger across the hot wet gap in her pleasure mound, making her shiver and her toes twitch. A groan of relief worked its way up through her throat as she gently started rubbing her clitoris, while her other hand grasped her thigh in excitement.

Tannis moved her fingers faster around the pink button and drove them deep between the moist, warm lips. Her yearning labia were throbbing to the point of pain. The flaming desire expanded and burned through every cell of her body.

She spread her smooth legs and moved her pelvis rhythmically, grinding it against her fingers.

Full of sexual longing, she ran one hand across her body, leaving behind small spots of glistening fluids while squeezing her breasts and fondling her nipples. She caressed her face and bit her fingers in excitement. She could taste herself on them, which only aroused her even more.

Hectically, she turned over and raised her buttocks into the air, breathing heavily and immediately digging her fingers back into the dripping cleft.

Tannis moaned and felt that she was getting nearer and nearer to the peak of pleasure. She kept squeezing and grinding her clitoris and her soggy lips while trying to find something to hold on to. Every one of her breaths carried a groan of untamed lust.

Then, suddenly, all the tension, all the fire that had been building up inside her exploded in one single firework of ecstasy

Patricia lost control. She dug her fingernails deep into her mattress and let out all her longing in one carnal scream of pleasure.

Her left hand was still massaging her yearning clitoris when her legs gave in. She fell on her side, breathing heavily. For a moment, her mind was blank. Stars were glimmering before her eyes. Gently, she continued caressing her dripping labia while trying catching her breath.

Exhausted and more than satisfied, she slowly pulled her hand away from her mound. Glistening wetness was coating her fingers. Lasciviously, she licked them clean.

She should definitely do this more often.


End file.
